


Lines

by anitariquelmeok



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anitariquelmeok/pseuds/anitariquelmeok
Summary: “The rules are simple, Wench” said Jaime. “If you win, I’ll leave you alone"“And if I lose?”“If you lose, you have to marry me"(Prompt by braimeficideas)





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toc Toc](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489298) by Vicente Villanueva. 



> Here's my first one-shot ever, I based it on a film that I really like, it's called Toc Toc. I'm not a native English speaker, so please go easy on me and forgive me for the many MANY grammar and spelling mistakes that I've made. I hope you enjoy it :)

Brienne was sitting on a chair in the waiting room of the psychologist office, waiting for Jaime to finish his session. That was their routine; every Wednesday morning, at 11:15 in the morning she went with him to his session. She was so lost in her thoughts that didn’t notice that Jaime was already by her side.

“Guess what, wench?” he said as they walked out of the office.

“What?, you no longer had OCD?”

“Funny. No. The Doc. gave me homework to do” He said. Brienne looked to his feet. He still didn’t step on the lines of the sidewalk. “And you have to help me.”

“How?” Asked Brienne.

“You have to help me to step on the lines. The Doc. told me that I can do it as a game. And I thought it was a good idea…”

“Okay, then,” said Brienne. “We should go to Sansa’s, she has a carpet you could practice on.”

“How I hate that damn carpet.” Mumbled Jaime.

* * *

 

Jaime got into Sansa’s apartment. She had put a blanket on the floor, covering the lines of the carpet, so Jaime could walk to the sofa without any trouble.

“Okay, what is this shit about?” asked Sandor, while sitting on the armchair with a can of beer in his hand.

“We have to help Jaime step on the lines without freaking out.” Said Sansa, from the kitchen.

“And… how we should do that? Weren’t you going to a psychologist for that?” asked Sandor.

“He was the one to propose it in the first place,” said Jaime.

Sansa sat on the opposite armchair. Jaime and Brienne were sitting next to each other on the sofa, Jaime had taken off his shoes and had his feet on the couch.

“Well, how do we start?” asked Brienne.

All of them remained silent for a moment until Sansa spoke. “Jaime, stand,” She said, and she stood too. Jaime did, his feet in such a way that he didn’t stand on the lines. Sansa rolled her eyes and walked to the other corner of the room. “Walk to me.” She said. Jaime hesitated a moment, but he did as she asked. He walked over her, but without stepping on the lines. “Jaime, you have to at least try to step on the lines.” Said Brienne.

“I did,” said Jaime. “I can’t. And I’ve been like this… my whole life.”

“Try again,” said Sansa, “walk to Brienne.” Jaime turned around, facing Brienne.

“If I do step on the lines, you’ll kiss me.” Said Jaime, staring right into Brienne’s eyes, “deal?” Brienne thought about it a moment.

“Deal.” She said finally, leaving Sandor and Sansa speechless.

Jaime nodded and started to walk to Brienne. He took a moment to take every step, really trying to step on the lines. Once he reached Brienne, he hadn’t stepped on one single line at all.

“A kiss for the effort?” asked Jaime.

“A kiss if you step at least on one single line.”

“I can do it… I can do it.” He whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and put a foot on a line. He lasted two seconds before taking off his foot from it. “A kiss?” he asked big puppy eyes. Brienne rolled her eyes but kissed him. It was short and cast, but to Jaime meant the world.

“We should blindfold him.” Said Sandor, while taking a sip to his beer.

“That’s actually… not a bad Idea,” said Sansa.

Sandor went to the room he shared with Sansa, he came back with a tie. He blindfolded Jaime with it and took him by his shoulders. “Now, Jaime… I’ll guide you.” Sandor pushed him a little, and Jaime didn’t step on the line. He pushed him once more, and Jaime didn’t step on the line again. “How the fuck do you do it? You don’t step on the lines, even blindfolded.”

“Thirty  years of practice.” Was the only thing he said. Sandor kept pushing him, and Jaime

kept not stepping on the lines. “I think I need a boost.” Said, taking the tie off of his eyes. “If I do it again, will you kiss me again?”

“Jaime, you should step on the lines because of you, not because you want to kiss me.” Said Brienne.

Jaime stared at her eyes once more. “It’ll be like a challenge.” Jaime knew Brienne was going to accept. And she did, she nodded “ The rules are simple, if you win I’ll leave you alone.”

“And if I lose?”

Jaime thought about it for a moment. “If you lose, you have to marry me.” Brienne stopped breathing for a moment. “Why are you so scared? We are already together… and I’m pretty sure I won’t step on a line again. I almost freaked out before.”

“Okay, but you have to walk to me, stepping on the lines, without the blindfold.” Said Brienne. “Deal?” She extended her hand to Jaime.

“Deal.” And shook her hand. Brienne moved three mts. away from Jaime.

Jaime looked at the floor. He took a few deep breaths, raised his right foot and stepped on a line. He raised his left foot and stepped on another line. He felt his hands sweating and his heart started beating faster and faster, he felt his chest aching. _I am two steps nearer marrying Brienne_ , that thought gave him the strength to take another step, stepping on a line. His hands were shaking. He looked at Brienne, she was kinda smiling. _She wants to marry me_ , thought Jaime. Suddenly, his heartbeat slowed a little, and he didn’t feel the pain in his chest anymore. He didn’t stop staring at her, looking right into her eyes. _She has the most beautiful eyes_ , he thought, _I can’t believe those eyes are even real. And her lips, those lips of her made me want to kiss them to death. I want to be the only person on this bloody world who has the fucking privilege to kiss those lips. I want to be the only man in the world to have the right **and** the privilege to wake up every morning next to her._ He took another step, and after taking another breath, he took another step. And another, and another. His hands were shaking a little less. Sandor and Sansa were speechless. Brienne was smiling. I _have to do this… I have to marry Brienne. I need to be hers forever. I want to have kids with her, kids that look like her, that have her eyes, that are as brave as her, as loyal as her, as good person as she is._ His heart was beating normally again and full of plans for their future together. The pain in his chest he felt before was gone. _I can do this, I just have to be as brave as she is._ Jaime was almost there, two steps more and he’d be engaged to the woman he loved, and he took those two steps. Once he was right in front of Brienne, he stopped stepping on the lines. “You did it. I knew you would.” Said Brienne, smiling at him.

“I think I did,” said him. “Will you marry me?” he asked.

“Yes.” She answered, before kissing him.


End file.
